vocaloidlyricsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ExistentialDreadTaco
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to File:3dpv saikinosen by deino3330-d4p8gde.jpg! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Amandelen 細菌汚染（高画質）(Saikin Osen (Kōgashitsu)) Hello, and welcome ! I'm Rachinaf, an admin. I deleted you "細菌汚染（高画質）(Saikin Osen (Kōgashitsu))", since 細菌汚染 (Saikin Osen) already exists. The two version of the song are the same, "高画質" means the quality of the video was enhanced. I hope you understand. Don't hesitate to ask me or Amandelen if you have any question. Have a good day ! Rachinaf (talk) 08:54, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Hey, I saw your message on Rachinaf's talkpage. And even though it is true that ""細菌汚染（高画質）" does have new lyrics and a slightly different melody, this doesn't mean that it should get a page of it's own. Since it's a remix with different lyrics, it's should be added to the already existing page for Saikin Osen. This is what we always do with remakes with altered lyrics. EDIT: I've added the High Resolution version to the Saikin Osen page (including the lyrics). Amandelen (talk) 20:36, December 4, 2016 (UTC) I'm sorry but I don't get what you're saying right now. Isn't what you described exactly what the Saikin Osen page has right now? The lyrics for the original version and the High Resolution version are both present now, and the links to both video's (+ viewcounts and upload dates) are also on the page. I think the page is pretty clear as it is right now. Amandelen (talk) 15:15, December 5, 2016 (UTC) Okay I've viewed your deleted page and looked at the notes you mentioned. I'll answer the points that came up in your new message in order. It's probably not a good idea to add a separate infobox for the HR version, since it often makes pages kind of confusing and unorganised. We still have them on some pages, but most pages (especially newer ones) don't use them. It would be conflicting with most other pages to make an exception for Saikin Osen. I'll paste your notes here and the parts of the lyrics they were referring to: One Star ( * ) - The syllable in the parenthesis is not part of the lyrics or video's subtitles, but is said nonetheless. 誰もが (も)* 蔑んだ Daremoga (mo)* sagesunda 綺麗にもいれないや (や)* Kirei ni moi renai ya (Ya)* 気分はもうよくなった (や)* Kibun wa mō yoku natta (Ya)* 綺麗にも死ねないや (や)* Kirei ni mo shinenai ya (Ya)* One Star and Question Mark ( *? ) - This specific instance was also, like the One Stars, not part of the subtitles to the main video, but is still said. The only problem is that the lyric so far is undecipherable. 「アイツ (ま/な)*? ムカつくから」 "Aitsu (Ma/Na)*? mukatsuku kara" Two Stars ( ** ) - This is for the English. I don't speak Japanese, and I'm currently translating it through Google and deciphering the nonsense that comes out. If you can translate it, then feel free to edit the English side (ㅇㅅㅇ ). Three Stars ( *** ) - Three stars means that the Kanji put in the subtitle of the video, does not match the lyrics sung by Hatsune Miku, and the lyrics in the parenthesis are the correct lyrics that were sung. 優しくしてくれた 娘/(こ)*** へ Yasashiku shite kureta musume/(ko)*** e 細菌汚染 拡/(ひろが)*** って Saikin osen Hiromu/(Hiroga)*** tte あの 娘/(こ)*** に移したので Ano musume/(Ko)*** ni utsushitanode One Star: 誰もが (も)* 蔑んだ --> On Hatsune Miku wiki this was transcribed as "誰もがはぐらかすんだ", which explained the "も" which you heard (which was actually "は") 綺麗にもいれないや (や)* / 気分はもうよくなった (や)* / 綺麗にも死ねないや (や)* --> The extra や is likely a meant as a drawn-out "note" as to say. Since this happens quite often in lyrics, I'm not sure if we should add it at all. One Star and Question Mark: 「アイツ (ま/な)*? ムカつくから」 --> On Hatsune Miku wiki this is transcribed as "“アイツはムカつくから”", which explains the "ま/な" you heard (which was actually "は") Two Stars: This does not really have anything to do with the page you made, and I'm not trying to be rude, but if you plan on making a translation with google and adding it to this wiki: don't. Google Translate is an incredibly bad translator if you use it for sentences. My native language is in the same part of the language tree as English (West Germanic) and the grammar and sentence structure are very similar to English, but google translate screws even that up. So expecting it to make an even remotely accurate translation of a Japanese sentence is not a good idea. You can read this blog post by a native Japanese for more information about translation Japanese songs to English. I'm sorry if this sounds kind of rude, but I want to deter people from adding google-translated "translations" as much as possible because it often only ends in disappointment when it gets removed because they're terribly inaccurate. Three Stars: 優しくしてくれた 娘/(こ)*** へ / あの 娘/(こ)*** に移したので --> 娘 can be read as both "musume" and "ko" 細菌汚染 拡/(ひろが)*** って --> in this situation (拡って), "拡" should be read as "hiroga" Both these cases are also examples of google translate screwing up with sentences, as it only shows one reading of the kanji when there are multiple ones. I believe all the points mentioned are already "fixed" on the Saikin Osen page. If you want to check for yourself, I'll add your page under this message. Sorry for the long message. I hope this clears things up a bit =). Amandelen (talk) 20:48, December 5, 2016 (UTC) The page: Oh I get it. You meant make a tab for the whole page, like this: Original = Lyrics *lyrics here* External Links etc. |-| High Resolution version = Lyrics *lyrics here* External Links etc. Right? If this is the case, I'll have to say no due to it being too different from the other pages. We generally try to keep the lay-out of song pages as uniform as possible, and suddenly adding tabbers for a whole page would be too conflicting with the other pages, as no other pages have it at all. I get that you really like the art and want to display it, but making this huge exception on normal page lay-out just to showcase an image would conflict too much with the current guidelines. Also, don't worry. You're not annoying at all so please don't worry about it too much. Amandelen (talk) 17:02, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Lyrics 「死ねば？」 "shineba?" "Why don't you die...?" Notes English trans-lyrics are coming soon! One Star ( * ) - The syllable in the parenthesis is not part of the lyrics or video's subtitles, but is said nonetheless. One Star and Question Mark ( *? ) - This specific instance was also, like the One Stars, not part of the subtitles to the main video, but is still said. The only problem is that the lyric so far is undecipherable. Two Stars ( ** ) - This is for the English. I don't speak Japanese, and I'm currently translating it through Google and deciphering the nonsense that comes out. If you can translate it, then feel free to edit the English side (ㅇㅅㅇ ). Three Stars ( *** ) - Three stars means that the Kanji put in the subtitle of the video, does not match the lyrics sung by Hatsune Miku, and the lyrics in the parenthesis are the correct lyrics that were sung. If you do translate this song, I would suggest not translating the syllables/lyrics in parenthesis, as the lyrics in the subtitles are probably what the intended lyrics were, and should be, considering some syllables in the parenthesis are added to repeat the last one. Sources https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z4wFEIyoQ9g